Whereas the formulation of powdery bleach-containing detergents and cleaning agents nowadays no longer poses any problems, the formulation of stable, liquid, bleach-containing detergents and cleaning agents still poses a problem. Due to the usual absence of bleach in liquid detergents and cleaning agents, stains that normally are removed in particular on account of the contained bleach are accordingly often removed only insufficiently. A similar problem exists also for bleach-free color detergents, in which case the bleach is left out in order to protect the dyes in the textile and prevent the fading thereof. The absence of bleach exacerbates the fact that, instead of the removal of what are known as bleachable stains, which normally are removed at least in part by the peroxygen-based bleach, by contrast an intensification and/or worsening of the removability of the stain is often actually caused due to the washing process and not least is likely to be caused by initiated chemical reactions, which for example may consist of the polymerization of specific dyes contained in the stains.
Problems of this type occur particularly in the case of stains which contain polymerizable substances. The polymerizable substances are particularly polyphenolic dyes, preferably flavonoids, in particular from the class of anthocyanidins or anthocyanins. The stains can be caused in particular by food products or beverages containing corresponding dyes. In particular, the stains can be fruit or vegetable stains or also red wine stains, which in particular contain polyphenolic dyes, particularly those from the class of anthocyanidins or anthocyanins.
By way of example, the use of gallic acid esters such as propyl gallate in detergents and cleaning agents for the improved removal of stains containing polymerizable substances is known from international patent application WO 2011023716 A1.
The use of 4-pyridinones substituted at the N atom as appropriate with organic groups such as the methyl, ethyl, propyl, phenyl, naphthyl or carboxyethyl group for the removal of stains of textiles is known from the international patent application WO 2007042140 A2.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have novel washing and cleaning agents for improving the washing or cleaning performance with respect to bleachable stains. In addition, it is desirable to have an improved method that enhances the washing or cleaning performance with respect to bleachable stains. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with this background of the invention.